


【山组/3104面包坊】夏日   梦里人

by samo3104jun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samo3104jun/pseuds/samo3104jun





	【山组/3104面包坊】夏日   梦里人

樱井翔是被挠醒的，睡得正香的时候手背上被狠狠地来了一下，他嗷的一声坐起来，先是以为自己做了噩梦，后来一摸满手血，赶紧连滚带爬的冲进洗手间去了。还好伤口不长就是有点深，跟个小血洞似的波波的往外冒血珠，樱井翔在屋里转了好几圈，创可贴碘酒纱布折腾一溜够，好不容易把伤口处理好了自己也急出来一身汗。

他连喝了两杯水冷静了一下，从地上捡起裤子套上，抄起一根高尔夫球杆，摸进卧室打算看看伤了自己的是个什么东西。

卧室里静悄悄的，他一把掀开被子，枕头上一团黑色毛茸茸的东西露了出来。樱井翔伸长了高尔夫球杆用力捅了捅，那个东西用两个爪子扒拉着脑袋终于爬了起来。

一只毛色油亮的黑色小猫乖乖四脚并拢盘着尾巴站在自己的枕头上，两只耳朵向后背着蓝汪汪的眼睛怯生生的望着樱井翔。

“啊，原来是只黑炭球小猫咪啊..真可爱！等一下...我并没有养猫啊..而且我家是十楼哎，这货是从哪里进来的？！”樱井翔一屁股坐在地上，歪着脑袋努力的回想自己睡觉前都干了些什么！

昨天下午谈判了三个月的大单子终于签下来了，樱井翔心里高兴豪爽的给一直都很辛苦的部下们放假两天，带着整个公司的人先是去吃了高级料理接着去KTV闹腾到快两点，又在居酒屋吃了宵夜才散场。

因为连喝了三场，即便是酒量尚可的樱井翔也有点断片儿，他依稀记得自己从离家很近的居酒屋出来，摇摇晃晃的沿着河边往家走。回到家把钱包手机钥匙都扔在门口，一路脱光衣服扑到床上就睡了......

“哎？！对了，我记得还在居酒屋后门出来的台阶上摔了一跤直接滚到马路上去了...”他把自己上上下下摸了一遍，“奇怪了啊？！怎么没觉得哪里疼呢？！”

“我摔倒的时候身后好像有人嘟嘟囔囔的不知道说了些什么......大概是那个人...啊！！！我想起来了，那个人是和我一起滚下去的，我因为躺在他身上才没受伤！”

“也不知道那人怎么样了....啊～这些不重要，赶紧想这只猫到底是怎么来的？！”

樱井翔坐的屁股都疼了也没想起这只猫的来历，他只好穿上衣服抱着小家伙楼上楼下的挨家挨户敲门，看看是不是哪个邻居家里跑丢的。问了一圈没有结果，他匆匆忙忙的又跑到院门口的物业公司去。

他住的公寓是允许养宠物的，只要主人在物业为宠物办理一个登记留下档案就可以了。结果查遍了整个小区的资料都没找到匹配的家庭，樱井翔只好跟管理员打了招呼，暂且把猫收留下来。

这只猫倒也乖巧，被樱井翔提溜着跑了一上午也没闹腾，连个大点的叫声都没有！

看看时间也不早了，一人一猫都饿的头昏眼花，樱井翔干脆叫了份寿司，摘了几个生鱼片用水涮了一下放在外卖小碟子里。

小黑猫趴在地上歪着脑袋看着眼前粉嫩嫩的一坨，探着鼻子用力闻了闻，狠狠地打了一个喷嚏，刺溜钻到沙发底下不出来了。

樱井翔赶紧给自己的兽医损友相叶雅纪打电话，那边嘻嘻哈哈嘲笑了他一阵，说那只猫大概是被生鱼片上沾的调料呛到了，让他赶紧带着猫上医院来。

几口塞完了寿司，樱井翔套上迷彩背心同款短裤就抱上猫出门了。先是打车去公司把他搁在地库的车取了，然后直奔相叶家的宠物医院。

他到地方的时候相叶雅纪正抱着一只长毛兔子晒太阳，看樱井翔一边下车一边探着身子直接从副驾驶拎出猫来吓了一跳，“翔酱你胆子也太大了，这猫万一在半路上受到惊吓上蹿下跳的你非出事故不可！”

“嘿嘿，我不是早上才发现它什么都来不及置办么？！等回去的时候你给我弄个笼子不就得了！”

樱井翔无聊的在等候区翻了一会儿杂志，熟门熟路的给自己泡了杯咖啡翻出相叶雅纪的零食咔嚓咔嚓吃了起来。还没吃完两袋相叶雅纪就抱着猫出来了。

“检查过也洗干净了，挺健康的成年公猫，大概好几天没好好吃饭了身体有点虚，我给喂了点营养膏，开了一个罐头。对了，可能是因为一直流浪他的肠胃不太好，你最近先给他吃罐头和泡软的猫粮吧。”

“翔君你是怎么打算的，是打算自己养还是我帮着给找个领养？！看你孤家寡人的那么可怜这孩子挺乖的给你做个伴也好！”相叶雅纪一边忙活着给小猫准备吃穿用的各种东西，一边扭着脸问埋头专注于减少别人零食库存的人。

“我每天那么忙哪有时间伺候猫啊！等几天吧，要是我们小区没人认领你就帮着给找个下家！”

精疲力尽的把小猫和一大堆宠物用品带回来，樱井翔把自己摔在沙发里一动也不想动了。小黑猫灵巧的窜上的他的大腿，窝在他的臂弯里讨好的舔着他的手心。樱井翔被舔得心里痒痒，忍不住笑弯了眼睛，用手指轻轻的挠着小猫的脑门，“不管怎么样这里暂时是你的家了，要乖乖的啊，还有，”他指了指自己重新被相叶雅纪包扎过得手背，“这样的事情不许再发生了！”

累了一天，樱井翔早早就洗漱完毕爬上床，临睡前还不得不和小黑猫争夺了半个多小时地盘，最后他还是扛不住心软让小团子贴着他在枕头上躺下了。

朦胧中觉得有人在轻轻舔舐自己的脖子，樱井翔睁开眼，月色的映照下自己怀抱着一个身材娇小的少年。少年皮肤白皙嘴唇红润，微微耷拉着眉毛两只眼睛水汪汪的，发现他醒了露出有点羞涩的笑容。

难得做了这样的梦呢！樱井翔翻了个身，延展着自己喜欢的梦境方式，低头吻住了少年的嘴唇。

两个人激烈交缠的时候，少年发出好听的声音，狠狠地在樱井翔的肩上咬了一口。被咬的人不但没有生气，反而兴致更浓了，两手推高了少年的膝盖，把自己埋得更深。

一脸餍足的樱井翔翻了个身眨了眨眼睛，卧室里黑漆漆的？！天还没亮么？！他伸长手臂打开床头的小台灯，我家的窗帘什么时候封得这么严实了？！

等一下，从刚才我就觉得哪里不对劲...樱井翔低下头往怀里看了一眼，梦境中和自己翻雨覆雨的少年正紧紧抱着他的腰睡得香甜？？？

我这做的是个连环套的梦吗？！樱井翔揉搓着少年软趴趴的头发，在对方裸露的肩膀上亲了亲，又闭上了眼睛。

所以这个梦还有完没完？有点睡恶心了的樱井翔气呼呼的掀开被子，看看表都一点多了！被他连累的少年不情愿的揉着眼睛坐起来，裸露的皮肤上都是暧昧的红痕。

好吧，做梦也没什么不好！觉得自己下腹部又有点精神焕发的樱井翔搂着美少年又躺下了。

虽然说是做梦可是我的肚子饿的好真实啊！樱井翔点起一支烟，摸着瘪瘪的肚皮叹了口气。“话说我这要是做梦的话现在这种情况下不是应该立刻在眼前出现满桌子的食物吗？”

“那个...樱井桑，”少年的声音有点黏糊糊的像是对日文很不熟练的样子，“你现在不是做梦哦！我叫大野智，是你的契约者！”

樱井翔又连滚带爬的骨碌到地上了，心里哀叹着最近这两天自己的屁股和地板亲密接触的次数稍微有点多啊！“契约者是什么？！不是做梦你为什么会在我家？！”

每一个古老的吸血鬼家族，都是人丁不兴旺的。大野智从有记忆开始自己就是和姐姐两个相依为命的，虽然他出身高贵，从小到大也没出过自家的院子见过几个外人。

上礼拜家里刚给他举办了隆重的成年舞会，城堡里难得的挤满了男男女女老老少少！舞会以后作为已经成年的男性吸血鬼，大野智必须证明自己的能力，离开家在规定期限内拓展自己的地盘和人脉。觉得自己早就可以独当一面的小少爷兴致勃勃的怀揣着一口袋金币，顾不上理会姐姐和管家愁云惨雾的表情，挥挥手就潇洒的走了。

原来自己一个人真的什么都做不了啊，大野智作为一个从小被呵护备至娇生惯养的小少爷，离开家好几天，别说开天辟地了连饭都吃不上。虽说变化形态以后白天可以在街上活动，但是第一天出来就被熊孩子薅秃了一缕尾巴毛，他再也不敢白天离开藏身之地。

天黑才出门两眼一抹黑根本不知道去哪里找食物和同伴的大野智耷拉着脑袋，瘫坐在路边的花坛沿子上，一边抹眼泪一边寻思着照这样下去自己怕不是要被饿死！

就在这个当口一股甜蜜清香的味道钻进他的鼻子，让他的精神为之一振，肚子咕噜的更欢实了。大野智蹭的站起来顺着这股味道一路寻觅过去，不久就发现香气是从人群中一个穿着衬衫西裤眼睛大大的帅哥身上发散出来的。

虽说随着科技的进步现代的吸血鬼已经完全不用靠外出打猎获得食物了，但是仍旧有很多美食爱好者选择和人类签订契约，保证自己新鲜充足的血液供应。签订契约的形式和条款多种多样，简单的来说是各取所需。

大野智摸着自己鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋子，盯着容光焕发的大帅哥开心的想着，如果和这个人签约成功了，自己总能算是一脚踏上振兴家族的成功之路了吧！

人多不好下手，大野智耐心的一直尾随着一群人换了好几个场子，终于等到大帅哥落单的好机会。他快步走上前去打好了腹稿洋洋洒洒的自我介绍刚开了一个头，就被站不稳当的帅哥拖累，一个趔趄从台阶骨碌到马路上。

好巧不巧他之前和人家贴的太近，摔倒时牙齿一下子卡进对方脖子上的血管，正饿的发昏的小少爷危机中也不忘先要填饱肚子，咕咚咕咚喝了一个半饱。

糟糕的是樱井翔之前喝了好几筏的混酒，血液里的酒精浓度可不是盖的，大野智常年被瓜果梨桃优质血浆滋润的肠胃哪见过这架势，一下子就醉血了。他迷迷瞪瞪的挂在别人身上又舔又亲的一通腻歪，跟个大型挂件似的被樱井翔带回了家。

根本来不及签订契约就搂抱着昏睡过去的大野智天亮前下意识的变化了身体，顺利的蒙混过一个白天。好不容易等夜深了樱井翔也睡熟了，他变回本体一边想着签订契约的流程，一边打开窗户把月光吸引到房间里。

想不到醒过来的人类下手挺快，二话不说就一个翻身把他给睡了？！虽然说这也算是签约的一种方式吧，但是冷不丁这么一搞屁股还是有点吃不消的！好在对方的脸让他越看越是喜欢，大野智在高潮来临的当口上喝饱了血，心满意足的封印上窗户，搂着契约者美滋滋的睡了。

樱井翔从对方比比划划和黏糊糊的说明里了解了一个大概，下巴都快吓脱臼了，他摸着自己的后脖颈子，胆战心惊的问道，“按你这么说我是不是也变成吸血鬼了，那不是要见光死吗？！”

“啊，我并没听说过这种事啊？！我只知道和我们签订契约的人类在契约期间不会生病死亡什么的，如果契约解除，顶多就是对曾经拥有吸血鬼契约者这件事产生记忆缺失而已。你毕竟是人类吗想要变成吸血鬼短时间是不可能的啦！”

“那对于我来说和吸血鬼签订契约就没有什么坏处吗？！你不会是骗我吧！”

大野智仰起纯真的笑脸认真的拧着眉头想了想，“好像没有哎，姐姐说因为我们需要长久的互助关系，所以不会做出对契约者不利的行为，你看昨天晚上我们两个...那个..做了好几次，我们两个的契约就等于是默认了这种交换液体和血液是平等合理的触发条件，自动生效了，所以......”

樱井翔忍不住狠狠地拍了几下自己的脑袋，平时看你也不是什么禽兽型的啊，怎么能二话不说就把别人给睡了呢？！这下子可好了，惹上一个吸血鬼，就算他说不会伤害我也不知道是不是真的。“那个契约可以解除吗？！”

“哎？！你想要解除吗？！樱井桑不是喜欢我的吗？！昨天晚上缠着我的时候你说过想要一辈子和我在一起的？！”

“啊，那个我不是以为自己是在做梦吗，在那种情况下随便说说的话并没想过要负责任啊！”樱井翔爬起身子土下座鞠了一个躬，“虽然有点抱歉但是能不能告诉我解除契约的办法？！”

床上的人半天没有出声，樱井翔抬头一看，大野智低着头红着眼睛吧嗒吧嗒的在不停的抹眼泪，这个场景看起来自己很像一个始乱终弃的人渣哎，他尴尬的咳嗽了一声，“对不起啊但是我真的没办法接受你！”

“我...我明白的，但是我也不知道解除契约的法子，但是我可以寻找到新的契约者，再次签订契约的时候之前的契约会自动解除！你可不可以等一段时间......”

“啊，这个当然不是问题，只要能解除契约我可以等的！”

“虽然我觉得你大概是不愿意，但是目前我暂时还需要住在你这里...你家地方挺大的我可以睡外边的沙发，你要是不愿意我一直变成猫待着也没关系，我有钱会支付你房租和食物的费用......”

“那倒是也不用，”樱井翔发现对方并不是自己想象的那样邪恶反倒有点于心不忍，要说事情变成现在这样自己也是有责任的，他指了指客厅另一边的房间，“我家的客房稍微有点小，你搬过去暂时住住应该不成问题，如果缺什么东西告诉我，我会帮你买回来的。钱什么的你还是自己留着吧，将来和其他人在一起的时候用的上！”

大野智点了点头，两个人换好了衣服，樱井翔怀揣着小猫出门，购买了一大堆的生活用品衣服食物，又想办法找到了吸血鬼网店定期给大野智买血包。从此开始两个不同物种别扭的同居生活风平浪静的就这么顺利的展开了。

大概是觉得自己白吃白住的有点不好意思，大野智不几天就学会了鼓捣人类的食物。虽然说大部分是比较简单的拌菜味增汤炖煮锅什么的，手艺也差强人意，但是劳累了一天回来家里有温暖的灯光和热乎乎的饭菜，这些事情还是让樱井翔非常满意，甚至觉得现在的生活也挺不错的！

随着大野智对人类社会越来越熟悉，他的活动范围也渐渐的扩大了不少，终于有一天他兴冲冲的跟樱井翔汇报着，“樱井桑我找到工作了，晚上在商业街的夜店里唱歌！”

樱井翔正埋头吸溜咖喱乌冬面，脸上脖子上后背上出了满身汗，闻言差点咬破了自己的舌头，他赶紧喝了两口冰水，“什么意思？！你很缺钱吗要去打工？！”

“不是啦我跟你说哦，原来菜市场里开杂货店的小和也是吸血鬼，我把咱俩的事情跟他说了，他就给我出主意说可以出去找个打工什么的，不单是为了挣钱就是为了多认识一些人，认识人多了我很快就有新的契约者了，到时候樱井桑你就可以解脱了！今天我到他介绍的地方去应聘了，店主桑说可以让我每周在那里唱三天......”

樱井翔看着大野智扑闪着亮晶晶的眼睛，露着小虎牙眼角笑出来好几道褶子，心里说不出的有点堵得慌，但是想到他一直猫在家里不见人确实也不是个办法，也就点着头同意了。

第二天晚上是大野智第一天上班，樱井翔一整天觉得自己坐立不安的干脆早早地赶回家亲自送他过去。商店街离家不算近，走路要半个多小时，樱井翔跟送女儿参加舞会担心各种幺蛾子的老父亲似的来回嘟囔着，“大野君打工完了都三点多了，自己一个人走回来安全是个问题吧！我出打车费你坐车回来怎么样？！如果被奇怪的客人纠缠了就给我打电话可以去接你！

“啊，樱井桑不用这么担心哦，就算看起来不起眼毕竟我也是吸血鬼啊，普通人类是不会伤害到我的！”大野智满不在乎的来回摆着手，“开夜店的老板听说挺有门道的，应该不会让自己的店子里出什么状况，而且他老婆也是吸血鬼哦，从各方面来说都是非常适合我工作的地方！”

把人送进门樱井翔想想还是不太放心，干脆坐在夜店的吧台那点了一杯酒等着看大野智表演。

晚上九点大野智穿着身上点缀着亮片的红色衬衣和合体的黑裤子，缓缓的走上灯光昏暗的舞台。他先是唱了两首舒缓的情歌，然后扭着腰肢唱了一首非常暧昧火热的快歌，把酒吧区的气氛炒的火热就下去了，十二点和三点他还要这样唱两场工作才算结束。

樱井翔像是被他的歌声钉在座位上一般愣神了半晌，醒过味来手忙脚乱的付了钱跑回了家。平日里看上去总是睡不醒软乎乎的小男孩，原来站到舞台上是会发光的啊，是自己一直以来太小看他了！樱井翔叹了一口气，时隔许久的独自在家里看着电视喝着啤酒，孤独的背影看起来非常的寂寥！

大野智很快的适应了酒吧的工作，原本说好的每周三天也渐渐变成了六天。樱井翔现在每天回家虽然还有热乎乎的饭菜吃，但是迎接自己的温暖灯光和甜美的问候早就听不到了，和大野智的交流也变成了桌子上的便签条和电话里有点失真的声音。

虽然樱井翔曾经委婉的表示家里有的是钱不缺钱大野智没必要太辛苦，那个人却鼓着面包脸一脸严肃的说着，“我的存在对樱井桑来说其实是一种压力吧，虽然你说着不在意但是契约不解除你终归是难以安心的，况且我也不能太过依赖你的好意，总得尽快的找到别的出路才可以啊！樱井桑是个温柔的好人，等我和你的契约解除了如果你不嫌弃，我还是想和你做朋友的！”

每每回想起这些话樱井翔总会觉得莫名的心酸，特别是独自在家的晚上他会不自觉的跑到去酒吧里听大野智唱歌。如果第二天上午没什么要紧的工作安排，他就干脆等到大野智工作结束，两个人一起慢慢的手拉手走回家去。

去的次数多了樱井翔和店里的员工们也渐渐熟悉了起来，大野智怕大家误会一直说樱井翔是自己的表哥，拐带的店员连老板都叫他表哥。这几天店长偷偷的跟他私下嘀咕有几个客人看上了大野智，每天都来捧场其中有一个人有点危险，在店里还好说就怕出去的时候有事，让樱井翔有时间尽量来。

第二天正巧大野智不用上班，樱井翔因为业务关系马上要出差两天，他琢磨着公司里没什么重要的事干脆不过去了拉着他出去吃晚饭。吃完饭去超市添置东西的时候他旁敲侧击的提醒了大野智一下，对方认真的听着乖乖的点着头说，“店长桑也找过我了，我会注意的，毕竟惹了麻烦就不能再去店里了！难得有几个客人还挺对我胃口的呢！”

每次讨论这些事情都会让樱井翔觉得特别堵心，他把这些情绪都归结为母鸟意识，大概自己真的把大野智当孩子在疼爱，怕他吃亏吧！第二天上午他就要出差，怎么想都不安心在车站特意又给店主打了一个电话拜托了半天。

谁知道这次的客户特别麻烦，原本两天就能敲定的合同他就是磨磨唧唧的不肯签。樱井翔心里烦躁又不能拍拍屁股就回去，只能别别扭扭的在宾馆里窝着等对方的消息。

好不容易第三天晚上客户同意出来一起吃个饭，再商讨一下合同细节什么的，樱井翔打起精神带着企划部的部长一起提早赶到预约的料理亭去做准备。真正见了面客户似乎反而不那么难缠了，宾主们谈的挺投机吃完了饭又一起去酒吧坐了坐，樱井翔估摸着明天大概就能签下合同，下午自己就可以回家了。

不知道是酒喝的不舒服还是饭不对胃口，回到宾馆不久樱井翔就觉得自己浑身难受，像是全身的血液都要沸腾了一般，他坐卧不安的在房间里来回的溜达，不一会功夫冰箱里的冷饮就被他喝了一大半。

感觉怎么都缓解不了燥热樱井翔干脆冲了一个凉水澡，刚从浴室里出来他的手机突然响了一声，那是他设定好的专属于大野智的铃声，樱井翔慌忙接起电话，听筒里隐约传过来几声粗重的喘息就挂断了。他狐疑的看着手机上显示的时间，每天这个时候大野智应该已经到家了！

仔细回想自己今天晚上反常的身体状况，樱井翔的脑海里隐约浮现出来一个设想，他还来不及仔细思考一下打电话过去求证，已经手脚麻利的收拾了东西跑出宾馆叫了一辆出租车。

司机再三的和他确定了目的地以后，加大油门快速的向沿海高速开去。樱井翔编辑了好几封邮件发给被莫名留下的企划部长，把下一步的谈判策略和细节都交代清楚。

樱井翔把行李随手丢在门口，反手锁好房门把脚上的鞋子踩掉就往大野智的房间跑。屋子里黑漆漆的似乎弥漫着蒸腾的热气，他啪嚓打开灯，大野智光着身子缩成一团，紧紧的闭着眼睛急促的喘息着，床单上胡乱扔着皱皱巴巴的衣物和卫生纸团。

似乎是感觉到樱井翔的气息，大野智迷蒙的睁开通红的双眼，大概是突然反应过来自己现在狼狈的样子，他徒劳着伸手在床上摸索着，想要找些什么东西遮挡遮挡。

那人可怜巴巴的样子让樱井翔心疼的简直要掉眼泪，他快步走过去一把将人搂进怀里，大野智浑身滚烫有气无力的推拒着自己向往的怀抱，黏黏糊糊的反复说着，“樱井桑不用管我，我忍忍就好了，咱们的关系再加深的话以后你想要和我解除契约就更难了！”

看着那人辛苦忍耐依然为自己着想的逞强样子，樱井翔赌气般不由分说用亲吻堵住他的嘴，大野智哭泣着发出甜蜜的呜咽，身体不自觉的在微微颤抖。樱井翔探着手把他的宝贝握在手里，只是稍微搓弄几下他就哼哼唧唧的泄了。

樱井翔一边压着人亲吻一边手脚麻利的脱掉自己的衣服，他心里想着自己之前并没有要和大野智做的打算家里自然不会有润滑剂这种东西，自己既然舍不得那人受伤，免不得要把前戏和扩张做的充分一点。

他的亲吻沿着大野智精致喉结向下延伸，在胸前的凸起停了下来，一只手持续的抚弄已经发泄过一次的硬挺，另一只手轻轻的抬起大野智的臀部把手指埋进柔软的后穴。不知道是不是两个人建立了契约的关系，那人的后边居然早已一片潮湿，不一会儿就可以接纳三根手指了。

樱井翔一把将大野智的两只手压在头顶，小心翼翼的把自己涨得发紫的硬挺顶在穴口，嘴唇和牙齿配合吸吮着小小的乳尖，大野智的呻吟早已经变得破碎，红着眼眶断断续续的哼唧着，下身也积极的在樱井翔的腹部来回磨蹭。

“想要我吗智くん，”明知道对方已经深陷情欲樱井翔还是坏心眼的调侃着，欲望在穴口来回打转就是不肯有进一步的动作，大野智已经被想要的欲念灼烧的头脑发昏了，顾不得羞耻只知道拼命地掉头，哭哭唧唧的反复念叨着，“想要樱井桑进来，求求你...”

“我都叫你智くん了你还叫我樱井桑这么生分吗，我想听你叫我好听的，你仔细想想再叫来听听，我满意了就给你！”

大野智瞪着通红的眼睛哀怨的瞥了樱井翔一样，终于下了决心般的叫了一声，“翔君，”第一声叫出口似乎是突破了他的极限，他破罐子破摔一般黏黏糊糊的嘟囔着“翔君不要再折磨我了，我真的想要你想的受不了，求求你快点进来......”

樱井翔被他叫的心里麻酥酥的，幸福的脸上像是笑开了花，他一边温柔的凑上前去亲吻大野智红润的嘴唇，一边抬起那人的腰猛的把自己送进温暖的后穴。大野智发出一声被亲吻堵住拔高了的呻吟，被樱井翔毫不留情仿佛要把他钉在床上的连续冲顶一下送上巅峰。

被温润的后穴紧紧缠住樱井翔舒服的浑身毛孔似乎都舒展开了，精力更是源源不绝，大野智被他摆弄着连续换了好几个姿势，嗓子早就哑了。

两个人之前那次交欢因为樱井翔以为自己是做梦，所以过程并不算激烈，如今时隔许久，彼此都煎熬的忍受不了，一做起来反倒各自失了分寸。樱井翔已经射过两次，还是觉得想要的不得了。

大野智的两个膝盖跪在床沿已经没什么力气了，哆哆嗦嗦的翻过身仰躺着，后穴满溢的白浊将床单涂抹的一塌糊涂，樱井翔在他腰间垫了一个枕头，把他的腿折叠着曲在身前，一手捏着对方的欲望，一手又把自己顶进对方的身体。

大野智配合的大敞开自己的腿盘在他腰上，探过身子去讨要亲吻，一双手臂紧紧的搂着樱井翔的肩膀，被大力抽顶着软乎乎的欲望又一次颤抖着硬了起来。

伸长了舌尖暧昧的舔舐着樱井翔好看的脖颈，大野智呜呜咽咽的哭着说，“我好饿想要咬翔君一口，你不要讨厌我...”樱井翔脸上挂着汗水，宠溺的笑着，“智くん这么乖你想怎么咬都没关系的，”主动微微歪着头露出雪白透露着青筋的脖子。

大野智的眼睛亮晶晶的眼角还挂着大颗的眼泪，像个小动物似的凑上来舔了半天，试探着咬了一口嘬出一点血来。樱井翔对他纯洁又邪恶的表情迷恋的一塌糊涂，被吸血反倒像是打了兴奋剂一样欲望高涨，埋在大野智身体里的硬挺又涨大了好几圈，每一次冲顶像是要把人穿透似的。

大野智早已无法压抑自己高昂的呻吟声，他愉悦的浪叫和哭哭啼啼的求饶声更像是催情曲，令樱井翔不知疲倦的在他的身体里冲撞宣泄然后裹挟着他进一步深陷在欲望的漩涡里。

两个人不知道交合了多久，樱井翔只记得他抱着大野智随随便便的一起冲洗了身体，两个人就疲倦的爬到他房间卧室的大床上睡了。第二天上午接到企划部长打来的电话时，樱井翔的脑袋还因为缺血像是宿醉般的头疼，他皱着眉头听对方解释了一通有的没的理由，恶狠狠的挂了电话起身去洗漱。

大概是对自己手下的无能充满了怨气，他匆匆出门的时候并没有注意到大野智委委屈屈试探的眼神，连一句温柔的交代和话语都没有留下。

等他收拾完了部下的烂摊子往家赶，已经是傍晚时分了。酒吧的老板三点多曾经给他打过一个电话，他那时候正在焦头烂额的重新做合同直接给挂掉了。等他回到家发现不对劲的时候，大野智已经辞了工作消失无踪了。

樱井翔给他准备的手机钱包和小腰包都整整齐齐的摆在茶几上，大野智在便签纸上漂亮的文字书写着“一直以来给樱井桑添了不少麻烦，谢谢你，我决定回家去寻找解除契约的办法，不会再影响你的生活！”

樱井翔骂了句脏话就往酒吧跑，老板看见他挺诧异的，“大野君说跟你商量好了要回家乡去，下午过来把工作辞了，我本来舍不得他走但是也觉得昨天出了那件事他避一避也好就同意了...唉，你什么都不知道吗？！”

樱井翔紧紧攥着拳头，听老板说昨天大野智被那个变态客人纠缠着喝了一杯酒，大概是酒里被下了什么药他不一会儿就站都站不住了。老板看势头不对偷偷的让人把他送回了家，本来今天也是想让他暂时避一避，听说他要回家乡去还替他高兴了一下。

“那个我家的那位和大野君是一个族的，所以我也知道点表哥你和他的关系，你大概是有什么难处吧好像不太愿意接受他。我觉得既然这样你也不要再找他了，他们那个种族其实挺顽强的，我老婆说大野君要是真心想要和你断了，要不了几天你就能跟没见过他似的，包括我们这些人都不会在你的记忆里.....”

“事到如今我怎么可能让他由着性子乱来，我们俩什么关系我说了才算！”樱井翔冷哼了一声转身走了！老板叹了一口气，“早知今日何必当初呢，人家喜欢你喜欢的心都要掏出来了你都不好好的看一眼，现在人跑了你上哪儿找去？！”

樱井翔在街上胡乱的走了半天，突然想起大野智说过他家附近菜市场开杂货店的小和也是吸血鬼，立刻掉头往那边跑。好在不大的菜市场里只有一间杂货店，樱井翔大汗淋漓的冲进门店主正叼着一根冰棍在玩游戏，看见他进来一副我就知道的表情，皱着鼻子撇着嘴笑了笑，“买东西可以找人我这可没有！”

樱井翔蹲在地上一通咳嗽好不容易把气息喘匀了，插着腰站起来陪着笑脸问道，“你跟他关系走得近总比我有办法吧，就算是为了智くん好求您给指点指点！”

对方看他一副拼了老命的狼狈样子大概是心情挺好，几口塞完了冰棍儿新开了一局游戏，“行啊，刷新了我的记录就告诉你上哪儿找人去！输了嘛一局一万块，你来不来？！”

樱井翔赶紧点了点头，接过机子埋头玩了起来！大概输了有十几二十万吧，他终于把自己的名字刷到了第一排，对方眯着眼睛接过游戏机和一叠子现金，得意洋洋的说，“既然你打赢了游戏我也收了你的钱，你俩的忙我是一定会帮的。虽然那个大叔躲到什么地方去了我也不太清楚，但是好在你是他的契约者，我可以帮你把契约强化了让你能直接感应到他！”

樱井翔怎么也想不到大野智会一个人待在东京塔上！他赶在关门前登上大展望台，徒劳的仰着脖子往塔尖上看，满脸写着欲哭无泪！

大概是他的不甘心太强烈了，从天空上边飘飘忽忽的飞下来一只蝙蝠，看见樱井翔愣了一下，流畅的滑翔动作明显的打了一个趔趄。樱井翔毫不犹豫的伸手攥住蝙蝠的左侧蝠翼，对方发出一声悲鸣扑腾着想要逃跑，生怕引起别人注意樱井翔把他兜进自己的外套，匆匆跑进紧急逃生梯。

“我以为你只能变成猫想不到蝙蝠你也能变啊，呐智くん，之前是我错了你和我回家去好不好，我们以后......”

不等他的话说完，蝙蝠忽然一拧身子，卷起樱井翔飞上了天空，樱井翔作为资深恐高人士一瞬间心脏都要跳裂了，等他在呼啸的夜风中睁开眼，自己心心念念的大野智就站在他面前，有点迷茫的歪着脑袋看着他，“樱井桑为什么能找到这里来？！”

“那智くん又为什么要走？！我以为经过昨天晚上你已经和我心意相通了呢？！”

“因为我昨天被人下了药身体控制不住欲望，樱井桑作为我的契约者被我强烈的本能影响到才会和我做了那些事情，我知道你其实并不想要的！”

樱井翔顾不得害怕脚下空空旷旷的高度，把大野智一把顶在铁架上，“那么轻易被欲望影响你是有多看不起我啊？！我可是为了你特意从横滨赶回来的，你觉得如果我不是对你动了真心，会为了你的区区欲望扔下眼看到手的生意连夜打车回家来嘛？！”

“你，难道樱井桑你是真的...”大野智难以置信的瞪大眼睛！

“我的真心就表现得这么不明显吗？！我爱你哦智くん！”樱井翔叹息着凑上前去，把一脸迷茫的小团子紧紧的搂进怀里，“永远永远都不要再动离开我的念头了，你可是我的契约者呢！”

“翔君，”大野智瓮声瓮气的回抱着他，“我本来都已经下定决心要消失了，既然你追过来以后就再也准你说不愿意，后悔，解除契约什么的这种话！”

“知道了，”樱井翔把怀里的人紧紧搂着细细密密的亲吻，“我不会再让你伤心的！你也不许再有离开我的念头！你永远是我的我也会永远属于你！”

“妈耶，太可怕了，智くん你这是要干什么啊！”突然发现自己半悬在天空中，樱井翔嗷嗷的叫着嗓子都要喊劈了！

“唉，我们不从塔上下去吗，这里也没有电梯当前是飞下去啊？！”大野智背后生出一双巨大的翅膀，自己双手紧紧搂着樱井翔的腰，樱井翔看着地面蚂蚁般的车流丢人的吓出了眼泪，“我不要飞啊我恐高呜呜呜！”

“可是刚才管家爷爷带你上来的时候你不是挺淡定的吗？！”

“我那都是装的，怎么也要见到你带你回家去吗...呜呜呜这也太吓人了！”樱井翔双手捂着眼睛，身体丢人的僵直着。

“翔君，害怕的话就不要看下面，你只要看着我就好了！”不知道什么时候大野智给他换了一个姿势，两个人变成拥抱着的样子飞在半空。

樱井翔犹犹豫豫的张开眼睛，大野智温润甜美的精致笑脸就在他眼前，他伸出胳膊搂紧了心爱的吸血鬼，轻轻的在他的脸颊上亲了一个吻，“这样看着你我就不害怕了，智くん，我们回家去吧，回去让我好好的抱一抱你！

“嗯”，大野智羞红了脸，和他紧紧拥抱着向公寓的方向飞去。翅膀在夜空里呼扇着，勾勒出或大或小的心形！

完啦撒花，这篇木有番外哦！


End file.
